Never Giving up
by Track Superstar 754
Summary: What if when E left in NM and B found a way to find him- The V.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What woul happen if Bella went to ITaly after Edward left in New Moon? This is what I think would happen. I own nothing**

Chapter One: How to go

He left. HE LEFT. HE stands in front of me in our meadow. Blood stands his lips. My Blood. I open my mouth to scream but all I hear is the killing silence. Why would he try to kill me he loved me. At least before he left he did. I continue screaming but once again nothing made a sound.

"Bella, Bella it's just a dream, wake up, Bella Bella" Shouting breaks my nightmare. Charlie-My dad I mean- yells my name again "Bella, Bella"

I sift my weight to my right side and sleepy mumble "What, What?"

"Another dream I guess" he says looking at the floor. "I heard you scream again- His name" my father but a little hiss in the words. Even though- MY words could be heard here but did not speak in my dream?

"What time is it" I say need to change the subject to anything else.

"Four forty- one" I answer my own question. Charlie sighs; I look over at him, already in his uniform.

"You leaving" I ask.

"Yeah I think I might head in early" he said standing up.

"See you tonight" I say as he leaves.

I get up and head to the bathroom, like I could get more sleep after that. I take a shower and look at myself. God, how much weight have I lost. I hurt myself when all I want to do is see him one more time. And now I know how.

I turn off the water and run out of the bathroom, Turn on the decade old computer, I stop and think. What were they called? The Volturi. Yes, they were in Italy right, Yeah. They could help me or kill me either one is better than none.

I leave in a numb and drove the normal route to school. How could I leave? School trip? Would Charlie know if I took Spanish rather than Italian? So many ifs?

"Bella, oh Bella" I Hear someone call my name.

I turn and see Angela and smile "Oh hi"

"It's so nice to see you back" see says but doesn't give a hug to go along with it. I like that about Ang she know peoples limits.

"Yeah it's nice to see you to" I say and the bell rings to go to homeroom. We both wave good buys and leave to class.

The rest of the day I am left to think and I see only one option, but in involves telling Angela everything. That's the only option I see. The Volturi may kill us but from what HE told me I have a power and I can use to get them to change us. I Hope. Tonight Dads fishing. Tonight I will tell what I promised never to tell.

"Hey Ang" I call from my truck and she walks over. Yes, if anyone deserves immortality it's her.

"Hey bells" She calls when she reaches my truck.

"Hey, Want to come over" I ask

"Yeah sure" she says "could you give me a ride"

"Of course" I say. It's the least I could do for her after what I'm about to ask her.

She gets in the truck and I Begin my story.

"Ang…Humm Thiers something I want to tell you….."


	2. Chapter 2:Angela

Chapter Two: Angela

"Ok, so the Cullen's are what again?" Angela said for the fourth time.

I Take a deep breath and say for hopefully the last time "Vampires"

"All of them are? The doctor, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, even Edw-"

"Yes" I cut her off before she could say HIS name. "All of them are."

"When? How?" She asked I answered knowing what she meant.

"Carlisle was the first to be changed, in the 1660's." I stopped but she nodded for me to go on. "He changed Ed-Edward in the 1918, then Esme in 1923. Rosalie in the 1930's and she save Emmett in 1937. Alice and Jasper joined the Cullen's in the 1950's." I looked up and gave her time to take it all in.

"Ok, why are you telling me this" she said hesitantly

"I need to tell someone, someone that can keep a secret." I lied, and she could tell.

"What else Bella, will help however I can." She said with smile

"The Vampire nation has a family, a coven, that makes the rules. That coven could help us, or if you are out, me fine him."

"How will the help us"

I was so happy she said us. "Well, the other reason I chose you to help me is that you are smart, kind and a stagiest. If anyone could be an immortal it should be you. You are the kind of person that the like to keep."

"You want them to change me. Bella-"

I cut her off. "Change us Ang."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. In the vampire world they have powers. And I have a kind of Power and if The Volturi knew about my power the will change us."

"The Volturi is that the coven? What is your power?" she asked

"Yes and I am a type of mental shield. See Edward can read minds but not mine."

"Okay, Edward can read minds, can all the Cullen's do that."

"No, But Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future."

"Ok how do we leave"

What? What did she just agree? Though it would be a lot harder. "Are you sure Angela"

"Yes you need my help."

"You are ready to give up your family and friends and life for me-"

"-No, Bella I'm doing it for me"

"Leave Ben and Jess and the Twins"

"Yes" she said and pulled up her sheave. Cuts. Deep cuts. On her wrist and arms.

"Ang. What happened?"

"Don't play dumb Bella"

"Angela I didn't know." I really didn't

"Good, thank you for giving me the chance at a new life, Bella. When do we leave?"

I laugh "More like HOW do we leave"

"Oh" She made a face.

We sat in silence for a while, thinking, and then she spoke

"I Know how"

"How" I asked in surprise.

"We tell our parents we are going to Port- No Seattle- its Bigger, Get fake passports and Leave."

"Wow, I am Impressed, Ang"

"Good let's leave tomorrow"

"Ok" Wow today was easier than I thought. Now all we do is leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

"Bye Bells, sure you want to go?"

"Yes I'm sure, dad" I said for at least the tenth time today.

"Well I could drive you girls if you like."

"No, Mr. Swan we will be fine alone- come on Bella we are running late." Angela said with force that made Charlie shy away from her. "Well ok I guess" He mumbled.

"Bye dad, see you later" I said with a wince, I knew I would never see him again- I hope.

Charlie mumbles a goodbye and turns on the TV to watch a game. Well that was easy, Angela's plan worked perfectly. We were going to a book signing in Seattle. So simple, so easy but it worked. The Cullen's never made plans this simple. We walk to her car and get in.

"Ready to go, Bella"  
"Yeah I guess so"

"Are you scared Bella we don't have to go you know"

"I want to go, how about you?" I was scared but I didn't want her to know that.

"I am fine Bella"

The rest of the ride we sat in silence for awhile till she breaks it. "When we get to Italy do you know where to go?"

"Oh. What? Yeah" she caught me in my daze.

"What's the plan?"

"We get off at the airport; take a cab to the city. At the city we walk to the castle and ask to speak to Aro." I respond trying not to sound nervous.

"Who is Aro and why are you hiding you nerves"

How did she know I was hiding my nerves? "Umm, Aro is the leader of the coven. And I not hiding my nerves."

"Say what you want"

"OK, whatever."

We soon pull up to the airport. We turn around to the ally and park the car leave the keys in the ignition and the car running. "Hey Angela should we leave the doors open?'

"Yeah- that would be a nice touch"

Walking in to the Port I'm thinking of turning around but don't I HAD TO DO THIS. Ang walked and found are flight and we board. Sitting in the plane for 12 hours will be restless.


	4. Chapter 4:Alice

**Angela POV**

We walk up to the castle. It was huge. Tall roman arches, pure sand stone-

"Ring ring rinnnggg" the phone ringing for the millionth time today. Bella's hand twitches towards the phone. "No Bella" I tell her if answered that we could be ruined. She continues to reach for the phone. "Bella" I said annoyed.

"I am just checking the caller Id" she replies.

"Who is I Bella?"

"It's Alice. Cullen."

**Alice POV**

"No Em that's mine." I yell at my big of a brother. "Not anymore!" He yells back.

"Emmett that's my bear, MINE"

"Like I said not anymore."

"EMMETT CULLEN! Give that her now." Esme yelled coming into the clearing.

"Yes, mom" He said and trough the bear at me. And I snickered.

"You planed that" he growled

"Yep" I said and he leaped and me. Put I saw it coming and turn and run behind Jasper. Jazz turns and attacks him. They fight for a while then Carlisle says stop.

"Stop" he says and turns to Jazz. "Get him" they say in unison.

The attack our dad and he growls plays with them.

**Edward POV**

God, there fighting again. Emmett thinks he should come over and pull me in- Hell no.

"Emmett don't ever think about it." H moans but stops thinking about it and focuses on his game.

Then they all stop. I look up to see why. Alice was standing in the clearing with the look on her face. Her vision look. Jasper walks towards her and speaks "Alice what did you see?"

"Bella" she breathed after a long moment I stop and everyone looks at me. Alice takes out her phone and dials the once familiar number…..


End file.
